<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's What Brother's Are For by DannyisDone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482239">That's What Brother's Are For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone'>DannyisDone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Little Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Brotherly Bonding, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexual!</p><p>Remus has had a rough day, and all he wants to do when he gets home is make the best grilled cheese sandwich ever. </p><p>But when the tiniest thing makes him drop, there's only one person to call. </p><p>+++</p><p>Warnings: Crying, lot's of food talk, swearing, let me know if more is needed!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's What Brother's Are For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i basically just copy pasted my life and gave it to Remus. I am tired of biking in this damn winter cold!!</p><p>Also, i think i love writing these twins!! and can you tell i've been in a little rem mood lol. </p><p>Anyways! Please enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated if you liked the story &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole bike ride home Remus could only think of one thing. Despite the cold, despite the pain in his knees, one thing motivated him to keep pedalling forward. </p><p>“I’m gonna make the best fucking grilled cheese ever.” </p><p>It was getting close to ten, and Remus was coming home from a long boring day of work. His route was miserable but he normally could enjoy it if the weather worked with him. That evening it seemed to do anything to spite him, including having to bike against the wind, temperatures that would keep even Snow Queens inside, and the bit of snow that was falling was completely ruining his makeup, but he couldn’t fault the weather for that one, he didn’t care much how it looked anyways. Besides, he only had one stop to make on the way home. </p><p>In order to make the best fucking grilled cheese ever, he needed to get a loaf of bread. He was pretty sure the loaf sitting on his counter was weeks old, and he hadn’t worked up the motivation to throw it out. All his energy anymore was dedicated to biking to and from work. The fact he was even planning to cook that evening was out of the ordinary for him. He was more prone to ordering in because cooking food was just too hard. But he was determined. He just needed to get some bread. </p><p>It was just a quick stop at the gas station to get the bread, avoiding the patches of ice that were just waiting to throw him off his bike. When he pulled up to the side of the building, he quietly hoped that they had a loaf of bread. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he couldn’t make the grilled cheese, he was already on edge. Work had been uneventful, and that was the worst kind of day. Because at least if he had had a hard and miserable time, he would have something to call Janus and complain about. No boring days were the worst, and he was ready to get home, make his meal, and then turn in for the night, just to relive the same day all over again. </p><p>He sighed as he entered the gas station, his legs aching from the chill settling in them. His worn jeans were not the best for fighting off the cold, but it was part of his work uniform, so there wasn’t much he could do about it. He made his way over to where the bread was, and wasn’t it just his luck! There was one loaf left. Relief washed over him, he would be able to make his meal, he wouldn’t have to spend money he didn’t have by ordering delivery, and he was doing the very adult task of buying groceries. (A grocery...But he still considered it a win.) When he walked up to the register with his prize, he offered the cashier a grin. </p><p>“Lucky you! That’s our last one.” The cashier said, stating the obvious but it still filled Remus with a bit of giddy pride. He chuckled and nodded, unable to find it in him to really hold a conversation, but the cashier lady was quite sweet, hopefully he didn’t come off as rude. </p><p>She made quick work of bagging the bread and collecting his money. As she handed him the sack, she once more smiled a bright smile at him that made Remus feel quite soft. “Have a lovely night, hun!” She wished, and Remus nodded again and waved, before hurrying out the door. </p><p>The cold outside was like a bitter shock to his system, reminding him that he still had to bike home in this shit weather, and he still had to cook his meal, and he couldn’t focus on how nice that interaction had been, or how fuzzy it made his head feel…(Maybe he needed to call Logan or Janus to see if they wanted to hang out soon. He was definitely starved for human interaction if a simple transaction was making him feel some sort of way…) </p><p>He picked his bike up from where it had fallen in the wind and got back on, determined to get home as quickly as possible now. And in his mind he kept rethinking ‘Almost there, almost there, almost there’ as if the mantra would make the ride back any easier. </p><p>When he finally (FINALLY) made it to his apartment, he felt another wave of relief. He was home, he could finally relax a smidge. He haphazardly parked his bike at the bike rack, not bothering to lock it. He pulled his phone out to quickly check the time. It was 9:48, a fairly decent time considering all the things that seemed to be working against him. Though part of him wished he had taken a job closer to home, so he wouldn’t have the thoughts like ‘You’re gonna get frostbite and all your fingers will fall off.’ that seemed to plague his mind. He sighed as he pushed open the door, making his way inside. </p><p>The heat of his apartment was almost overbearing. He threw off his coat and tossed it, not caring to pick it up. His apartment was a mess, but it was a mess of his own creation, plus he lived alone, so he never felt the need to clean it up. Besides, if he did clean it, how would he know where to find his coat tomorrow? His first thought was always to look in the same place he tossed it every time he came home. If he put it on a hanger and hung up he’d probably never find it again. </p><p>He set the bag on the counter, before kicking off his shoes. He looked at where he normally stored his bread, and sure enough, a sack of probably crusty and moldy bread sat there. He knew he should have used the bread before it got to that state, it was wasteful, but he couldn’t find the energy to care too much. If he took even half a minute to think about all the things that went to waste while in his possession, guilt might eat him up and tear him apart like a shark with its prey...Or at least he assumed that’s how sharks ate. </p><p>He quickly set out looking for the pan he wanted to use. He searched in the cabinets, but didn’t find it. He then looked to the ever piling stack of dishes in the sink that he’d been ignoring for the last two weeks...He hoped it wasn’t in there. That would mean he’d have to do dishes, which would mean he’d have to empty his dish washer...which would take forever and a half and he just wanted to get started on his bestest grilled cheese ever! He decided to check the dishwasher, just in case it was in there.</p><p> It wasn’t. </p><p>But that was okay! So what if he didn’t have the exact pan he had planned on using? There was a perfectly good different plan he could use in the dishwasher, and he knew it was clean too, since that’s what the notecard said. He had to make notecards that said ‘Clean!’ and ‘Dirty!’ because of how often he would just leave dishes in the dishwasher, and then forget if he’d actually washed them or not. </p><p>Everything was still okay! Now with a usable pan in hand, he set out to make his desired meal. He also figured he’d make some tomato soup as well. Thankfully, he knew he had a clean pot he could use, as he’d had to pull it out in order to look for his pan. He put the pot on the stove and turned it on. He stared at the flame for just a second longer than what would probably be deemed appropriate, before jerking his eyes away. He turned his attention back to the task at hand! He moved to the pantry to pull out a can of tomato soup, which he knew he had since it was the only soup he felt comfortable cooking. It was easy! All he had to do was dump the soup into the pot, and then a can full of milk…</p><p>Fuck, did he have milk? </p><p>Remus groaned as he stumbled towards the fridge to check, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. He threw the fridge door open, and was disappointed to find that there was a gallon of milk in the fridge, which had gone bad three days ago. He groaned, throwing his head back, but it was okay! You could still make tomato soup with water! It wouldn’t be as good, but when did Remus demand the best for himself anyways? He slammed the fridge door shut, before moving towards the pot once more to get the soup going. </p><p> </p><p>With his watery tomato soup beginning to be cooked, Remus could finally start working on the best grilled cheese in the whole wide world. He set his pan on the stove and turned it on, making sure he was facing away from the flame this time. He then moved towards the fridge, pulling out the butter and cheese. </p><p>Well, he was gonna pull out the cheese, before he realized he didn’t have any sliced cheese...He could feel that frustration boiling up in him once more, but it was okay! He could just use the shredded cheese. He pulled out the bag and threw everything on the counter. </p><p>Everything was going to be okay. </p><p>And then all at once, it wasn’t.</p><p>He could see that the cheese in the bag was moldy. Betraying little spores growing in the bag that had probably been left open. He felt his chest grow heavy, like someone was sitting on top of him, and tears pricked his eyes. It wasn’t fair! It wasn’t fair it wasn’t fair it wasn’t fair!! </p><p>All he wanted to do was make a stupid sandwich!! Before he could even process what he was doing, he picked up the cheese and threw the bag, sending the shredded cheese everywhere, and Remus didn’t even care. He wanted to throw more things, he wanted to throw a fit! But all he managed to do was sink down to the ground, suppressing the sobs that threatened to take him over. </p><p>So many things had gone wrong today, and this just seemed to be the small thing that pushed him over the edge. He buried his face into his knees, suddenly feeling way too small to deal with it on his own. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing the first person he could think to call. </p><p>“Remus?” Roman’s voice came through the phone. “You’ve been ignoring all my texts! I haven’t heard from you in a week.” He didn’t sound mad, Remus thought, but that didn’t make being suddenly lectured any easier. He felt the hot tears begin to fall down his cheeks, making it harder for him to stay big.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” Remus choked out, and waited for Roman to respond. The longer there was silence over the phone, the more and more anxious Remus got. What if his twin was really mad at him? What if he hung up and never wanted to talk to him again. What if--</p><p>“Are you okay?” Roman asked, his voice soft and caring. It made Remus want to cry even harder. He shook his head, before remembering that Roman couldn’t see him. He would have to try and talk. </p><p>“N-no. I tried cooking and--” He cut himself off with a sob, feeling quite pathetic. He was crying because of mold in cheese. How was he going to explain that? And Roman would think he’s just being a cry baby and Remus couldn’t even deny it, he FELT like a little cry baby. </p><p>“Do you want me to come over?” Roman asked, and at the suggestion, Remus realized he didn’t want anything more in the world than for Roman to come over. He nodded, his tears becoming ones of relief at the prospect of Roman coming over and fixing everything. He knew it was a bit unfair. Even when small he knew that after ignoring Roman for a week he would have been perfectly in the right to ignore Remus and not help him. But things were just too much right now, and he was so grateful he had an awesome brother. </p><p>“Uh huh, please.” He said, his fingers migrating towards his mouth. Roman didn’t know about Remus’s regression, but it wasn’t like he could stop it at this point anyways. He was feeling way too small, way too lonely, and he needed his bubby to come help him. </p><p>“Okay, yeah I can be there in like 10 minutes.” Roman said, and Remus could hear shuffling in the background. “Want me to stay on the phone with you?” He offered, and Remus nodded carefully. </p><p>“‘less you gotta hang up.” He said, and when Roman chuckled lightly, he smiled, feeling the tiniest bit better knowing Roman was coming over to help him. </p><p>“You’re acting weird, bro.” Roman said, and Remus nodded along. There was a voice in the back of his head, reminding him that Roman didn’t know that he regressed and that he would judge him or think he was strange if he found out, but in the current state Remus was in, he doubted the voice. Because Roman loved him, was coming over to help him, and would always be there for him! He trusted Roman, even with the most vulnerable parts of himself, because that’s what family did. </p><p>“Roman?” Remus said, sounding a bit closer to ‘wo-man’  than he had meant it to. He heard a car door shut, then the ignition turning on. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can you bring some cheese?”</p><p>Roman wasn’t sure what to expect when he went over to his brother’s apartment. He knew that his brother was a bit of a slob, and that he was miserable at taking care of himself during down time, but he really hadn’t expected it to be as bad as it seemed. </p><p>When he walked into the apartment, the first thing he noticed was it was messy. There was clothes and blankets and trash all over the living room, and Roman assumed it was only that bad because Remus hadn’t expected any company. </p><p>The next thing he noticed was the frantic yellings of his brother, who was lifting an overflowing pot of soup. </p><p>Well, the request for cheese made a bit more sense now. </p><p>“A shoot shoot shoot shoot” Remus cried as he moved the pot towards the sink, spilling the boiling soup all over the floor. His eyes then landed on Roman, he could tell that his brother had been crying. His face was all blotchy, his makeup ran down his face, and his eyes were red rimmed. When they made eye contact with one another, Remus paused, and Roman was sure he might start crying again. </p><p>“I’m sorry--Everything’s a mess and I forgot the stove was on and--” Remus set the pot in the sink, using his free hand to wipe his face and smear his makeup more. Roman grimaced for a second, before shaking that off. Remus didn’t need judgement right now, he needed comfort. </p><p>And from the looks of it, he needed a lot of it. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Roman assured, moving over towards his brother. He looked towards the stove to see that two of the burners were still on. He quickly shut them off, before turning his attention back towards Remus. “Why don’t you go sit down on the couch, huh? I’ll take over in here.” Remus looked like he was about to argue, but Roman quickly cut him off. </p><p>“Buddy, you look like you need a break.” Roman said, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. His brother closed his mouth, opened it for a rebuttal, and Roman watched as that argument died. Remus gave a short nod, before finally exiting the kitchen and moving into the living room. Roman followed after him, wanting to make sure Remus was settled. </p><p>“You just sit down and relax, okay? I’ll finish making your meal, nothing but the best for my brother.” Roman lightly teased, and was relieved when he heard Remus giggle. The taller side sat down on the couch, pulling his legs up onto the cushions. Roman picked up a blanket that was discarded over the side, before gentle laying it over Remus, who seemed to relax immediately. </p><p>“You don’t gotta do all this.” Remus spoke up, but Roman merely smiled and ruffled his brother’s hair. </p><p>“That’s what brothers are for.” Roman said, before standing up straighter. “Besides...I’ve missed you. It sucks not getting to talk to you.” Roman added, not necessarily wanting to guilt Remus when he was obviously quite...was vulnerable the right word? He never would have used that to describe his brother before...but in the current state he was in, it seemed fitting. </p><p>“Miss you too bubby.” Remus said, and…oh Remus hadn’t called him bubby since they were kids. Roman felt his chest grow warm, and it took him half a second to remember what he had been doing. He considered teasing Remus for using the silly nickname, but it almost felt too mean spirited. Remus was vulnerable, and needed his bubby’s help. And Roman would do exactly that. </p><p>“I’m gonna finish making your dinner, alright?” He said, pointing towards the bag he’d set on the counter. It seemed that Remus was making himself grilled cheese and tomato soup. Remus nodded, before cuddling down into the couch. </p><p>Roman made quick work of making Remus’s meal. He’d already eaten dinner hours ago, so he only made enough for Remus. He didn’t bother trying to salvage the first pop Remus had made, most of it had boiled over onto the stove, which Roman cleaned up, and what did remain had already gone cold. So Roman made a completely new pot, and was thankful that Remus seemed to be hoarding tomato soup, considering most of his cabinets were barren of any other kinds of food. He then set to work on making a couple of grilled cheeses for his brother. </p><p>When he was finished he ladled the soup into a bowl and plated the sandwiches, before bringing them to Remus, who was still curled up on the couch, watching a cartoon he had put on. Roman didn’t question the show selection, he was just glad that Remus seemed to be doing a lot better. </p><p>“Here we are,” Roman said, watching as his brother sat up and began eating. He sat down next to Remus, scrolling through his phone. He considered cleaning Remus’s apartment, but he wouldn’t even know where to begin. That would have to be something they did together, and tonight Roman just wanted his twin to relax and feel better. Remus began nibbling on his sandwich, before a soft smile fell on his face. </p><p>“What’s with the smiles?” Roman asked, curiosity winning out. Remus turned towards him and looked up. </p><p>“This is the best sandwich in the whole word!” He declared, before taking another bite. Roman, despite his confusion about the declaration, smiled fondly and chuckled. </p><p>“Like I said, nothing but the best for my dear brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>